Gen's Love Found
by Digi Knower
Summary: well this is a story of gen and yoshimori getting together plain and simple in a one-shot sinario. lol sorry this is my first time so sry for lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all this is my first fanfic ever XD. well the first i wrote down anyways I've had hundreds of others made in my mind but never written down. Well here goes hope you enjoys, ohh and i kinda wrote this on a boost I had after learning Gen had died XD. Also warning this is a one shot and cotains boyXboy subjects so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kekkaishi nor do i get any profit from this story**

It was late one evening after the Kekkaishi gang was going home after protecting the site. Gen had been here for about 2 days and Yoshimori, hadn't liked how he acted around Tokine.

"Wonder what his problem is anyways (yawnnnnnnn)" yoshimori was alone (maddarow went home ahead) and really tired that day so tired in fact he didn't notice a guy wander up next to him then heard heard 2 bangs.

Gen POV

Gen had stayed back for about 10 minutes after the others had left he was about to leave when he noticed that Yoshimori had left his backpack _Idiot _he thought. Even though he would never say it out loud Gen liked yoshimori and by this he ment he reallly liked him alot since he first saw him it was love at first sight. He had been a little awkword with Tokine cuz he didnt care much for the companies of girls for abious reasons and he was alfraid she would figure him out. Also there was a certain incident of his past too.

"Ohh well better take it back to him" and with that he took off to give yoshimori his backpack back." It took him a bout a minute to see him but before he could call out to him Gen noticed a guy a bit a ways from Yoshimori and he had a gun aim already. So he did the quickest thing he could do he jumped if fromt of Yoshimori and there was 2 bangs.

Normal POV

After he heard the noise Yoshimori turned and saw Gen Next to him and then he saw him rush and knock out some guy. Which even from hear he could smell he was drunk.

"Gen what happen.." but before he could finish his backpack came flying at him

"You forgot that stupid" Gen said and was about to take off when he took the first step he started to limp bad and he looked down and saw that he got both shots in the leg and while he could heal fast it didn't help as long as the bullets were in him. _Dam I'm gonna have to take these out at home._

"Hey you okay Gen and what happened?" Yoshimori asked with a bit of worry.

"That guy was gonna shoot you and you were lucky i stepped in like i did" he turned as he said this he turned and yoishimori saw that he had been shot twice in the leg and was leaning on the wall for support.

"Hey you okay there Gen?"

"Don't worry about me just get home" again he turned but started to limp again it would be a bit of a hard trip home. Just then Yoshimori came up and put Gens arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

" I thought i thold you..."

"Ohh be quiet I at have to help you get home now come on tell me which way."

Gen was a little suprised at this he didn't think Yoshimori cared at all _Well i do kind like how he is so close _he was about to blush but quickly started to tell Yoshimori the way before he could notice.

After a bit of trouble and about half an hours walk they made it to Gens apartment and when they made it in Gen quickly went to get his first aid kit to get the bullets out. Yoshimori saw this and asked if he could help.

Gen wasn't so sure he didn't like to depend on people that much but sonce it was Yoshimori he guessed he couldnt complain in fact he almost smiled at how much Yoshi was trying to help him without knowing how gen felt. Again Gen wasn't used to showing his emetions so what came out was, "I guess you could he but you'd probly do more damage"

"Hey don't underestimate me i can do this watch" and snatched the tongs away from _Oh man well here goes nothing _Yoshimori actually found the bullets pretty easy and was done before he knew it. "there you go Gen all better" Then Yoshimori looked at the time "aww amn its late already hey gen really sry to impose but can i get some sleep here berfore school or i'll never wake up. I have a spare uniform in my backpack so no worryies about clothes."

Again this caught Gen off Gaurd he never thought he would be with Yoshimori like this but he quickly compsed himself "Uhhh I guess under the circumstances" "Great thanks Gen"

"Well actually i only have the one futon.." "Ohh no Problem its just one noght so i can sleep on a chair all i need is a blanket." Gen got him one and Yoshimori was asleep before Gen knew it. Gen knew he should get to sleep to but seeing Yoshimori so close and peaceful in sleep he could go to sleep himself and he was getting some bad ideas woth Yoshimori being so velnerable liek that. In fact those thoughts soon overwelmed him and he was already creeping over to Yoshimori. _Well as long as he never knows it wont hurt right?_

**XD Omg I never thought i would write a slash story as my first story i was always hoping it would be some kind of adventure story but ohh well. I will hopefully post the end later today and lol this was off the top of my head and i wrote it in an hour XP. Well if you like plz review i hope for at least 1 before i post end. Also there is only going to be one more chapter since again this is ment to be a oneshot but the next chapter is the best part of a one shot. The sex scene XD. Oh also sry again this was my first official write ever so sry if its not that great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone this is the end to my first ever story and first ever one shot XD. Well here it is hope you enjoy, this will be just a sex scene chapter. Ohh also again major warning if you don't like yaoi or don't know what it is plz stop reading here because you will not like this remember i warned you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi or its characters (although i wish i did so they didn't have to kill off Gen)**

Gen slowly took in a deep breath and was now next to Yoshimori _Should i really do this isnt it wrong to kinda force myself on him. _He was about to turn away but before he did Yoshimori sat up abit more in his sleep, his blanket fell off, and he spread his legs for better support.

Gen took that as a sign to keep on going. Still with a bit hesitation Gen started to slowly started to stroke Yoshimori's bulge and that earned him a bit of a groan from Yoshimori and his legs closed a bit. Gen quickly stopped what he was doing _I have to be careful if he wakes up this will end badly. _What Gen hadn't learned yet was that when Yoshimori was out he was out.

So Gen started again. Yoshimori started to breath a little heavier and Gen could start to feel him getting hard. Gen slowly started to pull down Yoshimori pants and underwear. When they were down enough Gen could see Yoshimori's half hard cock. _Well I came this far it would be wrong if I didn't finish him right?_

So with a bit more self confidence he again started to stroke Yoshimori's member. Slowly but surely Yoshimori rose to his full 6in. length. Gen then put his head next to Yoshi's member and gave the throbbing meat a little blow at the tip. The response was quick Yoshimomori caught his breath sharply and his member twitched for more attention. and lovely to Gen's ears and eyes.

With all hesitation gone Gen slipped one hand to his own pleading 8in. member and started to stroke himself. Then he took the other hand and started to play with Yoshi's sack a bit. Finnaly he took as much of Yoshi's member as he could onto his mouth without choking.

He thought that it would taste bad or odd but it really didn't taste like anything. His pace started slow but he quickly got used to the member in his mouth and started to speed up. Yoshi started to breath quickly now and Gen could feel the heat coming off him. He then started to stroke himself faster and started to suck harder and fater on Yoshimori deep throating him. Yoshimori was close to coming, he was gasping for breath and was close too but Gen also knew he had to do this quick or Yoshi would wake up. So he stared to suck as fast and hard as he could and stroked himself like crazy while giving Yoshimori's sack a squeeze.

Yoshimori huge load soon came into Gen's waiting mouth and Gen a bit suprised quickly swallowed it all and came as well into his hand. However what he heard next made his heart stop.

"Gen?" Yoshimori said said in a barely conscience tone. Gen looked up and and saw Yoshimor's barely opened eyes. Gen panicked and did the only thing he could think to do he quickly planted a deep loving kiss on Yoshimori. He of course was in full control of the kiss. He tasted every part of Yoshi's mouth and loved it. " I love you Yoshimori" Gen whipered into his ear.

Yoshimori didn't quite hear what Gen said all he knew was that for some reason he felt great and he slowly drifted off to sleep again with a little smile on his face.

In the morning Gen said nothing about last night and Yoshimori didn't say anything eighter he just didn't remember anything though since he was still basically asleep.

Gen longed to tell Yoshimori that he loved him but things developed between the Kokuboro with the site things got to hectic. Then Gen's time came when the first battle with the Kokuboro at the site he ended up being killed and as Yoshimori sat over him crying all Gen could think about was His only regret telling Yoshimori that he loved him and then he was gone.

(R.I.P. Gen Shishio Episode 21-37)

**LoL even i gotta admit that this wasn't that great XD. Well that's it i hope you enjoyed it. This was my first try so mabye if i ever get the chance or conviction to write again i will. PLZ review cuz that would mean alot. Also to any and all writers of this pairing good luck and good writings. Ohh and one more thing maybe one thing i may want to write is a parody where Gen stayed alive not so sure if i will but would be awesome if i could pm me an idea and mabye i could write it well at the very least i would think the story up not so sure if i would write it though. XD XP ^.^ =3 . :) :D :P ;)**


End file.
